Navytale: Origins
by Navytale Crew
Summary: Frisk Stockburn, the ex-soldier, and Chara Kentoshi, the fighter, one day, they both fell into the underground; to break the barrier and free the monsters, will they have to act like friends, enemies or...lovers? (Charisk,don't like it,don't read it, Rated M For strong lauguage and lemon (Maybe,you sinners.) (I changed Chara's name to Chloe, And Frisk's to Ethan.) (Plz dun kill me)
1. Chapter 1: Darkness

It was dark.

He thought he was be dead, that his suffering would end,

Right there,

Right now…

-x-

Mt Ebott, No POV.

"A-am I alive!?"

"This can't be happening!"

He said deeply, angry and sad. He was hurt, badly, and he screamed for help…and someone came, he heard some screaming, and when he looked up, someone fell into him.

"Huhhh…god, my back!" They said, touching their back.

"Huh…who are you?" He asked, surprised and scared, because of the suddenly accident.

"M-Me…? I-I'm K-Kayla...Ow…B-but call me, C-Chara…" Kayla replied, moaning from pain in her arm and leg.

"Kayla…T-that's a…Pretty name, actually…" He said blushing a little, it was love at first sight, he loved her brown hair, her rosy cheeks, and especially, her red eyes.

"Oh…T-thank you, I guess, but what's your name?" Kayla asked blushing from his compliment.

"Alex, but call me Frisk, only if you really want to." Alex said, chuckling from his little nickname, his friends gave to him, and his expression turned from a grin, to a sad face, after thinking, about what happened, he killed his friends because of his supreriors, and his face turned to a angry one, but not for long.

"Anyways, nice to meet you, Chara." Alex said, putting his hand on his neck.

"You too, Frisk-OW!" Kayla screamed in pain, Alex help her to get back on her feet.

"Thanks, Frisk." Kayla said thanked him.

"No prob, hey, lemme fix you up." Alex said getting her leg, and bandaging her.

"Thanks, really, Thank you." She thanked him again, hugging him, he's blushing like hell.

"No problem, Chara." Alex whispered.

* * *

(There is it Guys,my first chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Anyways,i'm gonna tell what is Navytale based off,is based on BO2 Universe,guns and Navy SEALs,and if you ( ) are reading this i hope you liked it,now...PEACE OUT!)


	2. Thank You!

Guys,thank you so much for the support on the first chapter,I'll be sending more chapters today (Maybe,idk)


	3. Chapter 2: Toriel

Lastly on Navytale…

-X-

" _No problem,Chara." Alex whispered,hugging back._

-X-

Now on Navytale…

"Okay,so now,what?" Kayla said,not knowing what's next.

"Hmm…Hey,there's a door!" Alex said pointing at the big purple door.

"Should we go there? It's creepy as shit!" Kayla asked,a bit scared.

"Uhhh….Ah,fuck it! Let's go!" Alex said,not caring about being scared,he was a soldier after all.

They walked into the door and Alex opened it,they started walking,when suddenly a flower appears out of nowere! Kayla was scared,and Alex was thinking about the monsters story,about how cruel and deadly they were,Alex is now doubting about that.

"Howdy!" The Flower said gleefully,Alex and Kayla backed up.

"What the…who the fuck are you!?" Alex asked,and the flower giggled.

"I'm Flowey,Flowey the Flower!" Flowey said.

" _ **Wow,You're Veeery creative..."**_ Alex thought and chuckled,mocking about Flowey's name _ **.**_

Then,Flowey looked at Kayla and said, "Golly,you must be confused,aren't you,beautiful woman~" Flowey flirted,Kayla blushed and Alex got VERY pissed off.

"Heh,lil' old me gotta teach you a couple of things." Then,two red hearts popped from Alex and Kayla's chest,in four white walls,and black background with four buttons appearing.

{I FIGHT} {II ACT} {III ITEM} {X MERCY}

"What the fuck?" Kayla said very scared but (Somehow) Calm at the same time.

"Do you two see this two hearts,those are your SOULs,the culmination of your being,it starts off weak,but it can grow stronger by getting a lot LV,what does stands for? Why,LOVE of course! You want some LOVE,don't you? Here I'll share some!" Flowey explained,summoning the "friendliness pellets" "Here LOVE is shared through friendliness pellets! Here,grab many as you can!" He throws some friendliness pellets at them. "Kayla those are not…! *Gasp* GET DOWN!" He throwed the friendliness pellets too fast,Kayla were able to dodge it,but the pellets were faster than a bullet,Alex somehow managed to dodge but,got shot on the shouder.

Alex Screamed in pain,as Kayla bandaged him,and looked at Flowey,fury clear in her eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!" She yelled at him,angry.

"hehehehe,you don't get it,do you? In this world it's KILL OR BE KILLED,DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Friendliness pellets surrounded them,Oh no…

"Somebody,HELP!" Kayla helped Alex back up,but he was unconscious and she screamed for help,and someone came…A Bright flash into her eyes,then a pitched scream.

"Such a horrible creature,torturing such a innocent youth…" A goat figure said,and walked close to them,Kayla backed up a little.

"Do not fear,I am here to help,I am TORIEL the caretaker of the RUINS,I come here to see if anyone has fallen down,you two are the first humans to come here in a long time,come! I will guide you two through the catacombs."


	4. Chapter 3: Ruins

Lastly on Navytale…  
-x-

" _Do not fear,I am here to help,I am TORIEL the caretaker of the RUINS,I come here to see if anyone has fallen down,you two are the first humans to come here in a long time,come! I will guide you two through the catacombs."_

-x-

Now on Navytale…

Underground,Kayla's POV

"This way!" Toriel said happily

"Wait,ma'am!" I said before Toriel could walk away.

"Yes,my young girl?" Toriel said with a smile.

"My friend needs help!" I said pointing at Alex,he's still unconscious. "H-He's hurt!"

"Worry not,young girl,I will take care of him." Toriel said,taking Alex from my arms she heals him. "Will he be alright ma'am?" I asked,I was worried about Alex.

"Yes,my young woman,he will be alright,Oh! and I almost forgot! What is your name,young woman?" Toriel asked me,with a small smile.

"Chara,he's Frisk." I was also scared of giving my real name to Toriel,so I used my nickname and Alex's nickname

"Chara? That's a beautiful name!" Toriel said gleefully,I blushed from Embarrassment.

"Thanks Toriel."I replied,blushing,not because of Toriel,because I was thinking about…Alex…wait a minute,AM I FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM!?

"Ugh…K-Kayla?" Alex says before I hug him,he blushed,man I'm REALLY Falling in love with him. I Break the hug,and look into his eyes. "You scared me,you dingus!" I said hitting his arm playfully.

"Heh,sorry-Uhhh…who's s-she?" Alex said a bit scared,I thought I was suppose to be the scared one here!

"She's Toriel,don't worry Frisk." I said using his nickname,he blushed a little.

"Heh." He shrugs,then he gets up.

"Now come,I will guide you two!" Toriel said gleefully,then we follow her.

-X-

"Now,welcome to your new home,young ones!" Toriel said "Young ones" does she think we're fucking children?

"Allow me to educate you in operation of the RUINS." Toriel said,dude…she DOES think we're fucking children! She presses some pressure plates on ground,then pulls a lever.

"The RUINS are full of puzzles,Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must be solve room to room,please adjust yourself at the sight of them." We both nod,following her.


	5. Chapter 4: Puzzles

Lastly on Navytale…

-x-

" _The RUINS are full of puzzles,ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must be solved room to room,please adjust yourself at the sight of them."_

-x-

Now on Navytale…

Underground,RUINS; Frisk's POV

Me,Kayla,and the goat women which is called Toriel,were walking until she stopped and turned to us. "To make progress here,you will need to trigger several swiches. Do not worry,young ones! I have labelled the ones you have to flip." Toriel said with big smile,me and Kayla flipped the swiches,and the spikes on the ground were gone.

"Splendid!"

"I am proud of you two,young ones."

"Let us move to the next room." We both nod,Toriel turned and walked away.

We enter a room with a fighting dummy,then she walk and stand next to us. "As humans,in the UNDERGROUND,monsters may ATTACK you. You will need to be prepared for this situation."

"Well worry not! The process is simple,when you encounter a monster,you will enter a FIGHT. Toriel explained to us,Kayla smiled at the word "FIGHT".

"While you're in a fight,strike up with a friendly conversation! Stall for time,I will come to resolve the conflict." Toriel Finished explaining to us,I kinda like that women. "Practice talking to the dummy." We both nod,we get close to the dummy and the four FUCKING white walls and the hearts are back,great. The same four buttons are back as well,FIGHT,ACT,ITEM,and my favorite one,MERCY.

"Let's beat it up!" Kayla said wanting to beat up the dummy,hell,that girl is crazy! "No Chara,no fighting,I know that YOU killed Molly." I said looking at her,she looked annoyed,and she turned at me "First,she stole MY champion belt,Second,she was a bitch anyways." Kayla said coldly.

Kayla was going to press FIGHT again,but I stopped her,and I pressed ACT and then *Talk. "Hello,Mr Dummy,it's nice to meet you." I talked to dummy,Kayla looked at me,wondering if I was crazy,Toriel looked happy,well at least for me.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry if it's small,I really don't have much inspiration,because,I'm waiting for the next chapter of LWNBB (C) ( ),I really hope you guys forgive me.


	6. Tough Day

(I'm So,so,so sorry 'bout the lack of chapters,I've been sick yesterday,and today was a FUCKING Tough day,MAYBE,I'm gonna do a chapter today,COPY'N'PASTE,So I expect to be shit,if it is shit,tell me in the reviews and I'll fix it tomorrow)


	7. Chapter 5: FIGHT or MERCY?

_Lastly on Navytale..._

 _-x-_

 _"Hello Mr Dummy,It's nice to meet you!"_

 _-x-_

 _Now on Navytale..._

Underground,Kayla's POV (Chara)

"There is another puzzle in this room.I wonder if you two can solve it?" Toriel said with a little smile,dude,I'm fucking 27 years old,I don't need another FUCKING mom! But...She's better than my old mom...Heh,I think we can't escape our pasts,can we?

We followed her until a Froggit appeared out of now were,we entered a battle."Hey,get out-" Alex stopped me before I could finish my sentence,and shook his head in desagreement,he pressed ACT then...

*Compliment

*You look very handsome today,Mr Froggit!

"What the fuck...?" I was FUCKING confused,seriously Alex...? Heh...whatever."It didn't understand you,but it was flattered anyways..." Alex looked at me with a "Are you fucking serious?" face,then Toriel showed up,and gave the poor frog bastard an angry look,and he walked away.

-x- (CUT BECAUSE I'M FUCKING LAZY)

Underground,Alex's POV (Frisk)

After the spike puzzle,and the "Hard" request of Toriel,she gave us a cellphone,we already had our phones,but they broke when we both fell here,so we accepted the told us not to leave the room,but Kayla was FUCKING Annoying me,so I decided to leave the room.

*Ring...  
*Ring...  
*Ring...

*Hello? This is TORIEL  
*You have not left the room have you?  
*There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain.  
*It would be dangerous solve them by yourselves. Be good,alright?

*Click...

After the click,we walked to a froggit and It said: *Ribbit,Ribbit.* But the phone that Toriel gave us,started to let out a speech,I think it's a translator. "Excuse me,Humans.I have some advice for battling monsters,if you ACT a certain way,or FIGHT until you almost defeat them..." "They might not want to battle you anymore,if a monster does not want to FIGHT you...please,have MERCY,humans." *Ribbit...; Holy shit! That was a LONG speech for only THREE RIBBITS! But,I won't judge...Kayla was so shocked that she fainted,I pick her up in bridal style,she's...cute when ,WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAID!?

*Ring...

*Hello? This is TORIEL. For no reason in particular...  
*Which one do you prefer?

*Cinnamon or Butterscotch?

*Cinnamon - *Butterscotch

"Cinnamon." Yes I do like butterscotch,but I prefer cinnamon,It's better,at least for me,heh...

*Oh! I see...Thank you very much!

*Click...

*Ring...

*Hello? This is TORIEL.I know what your preference is,but...  
*Would you turn up your nose if you found on your plate?  
*Right,right,I understand.  
*Thank you for being patience,by the way.

*Click...

-XO-

(CLIFFHANGER! You're all welcome! heh...)


	8. CoLLeG iS NoT gOod! (I'm just kidding)

**_Guys,I'M SO FREAKING SORRY! I wasn't able to make any chapters,because of my college,I had an exam week (misspelling,maybe) (and because I was thinking about chapter names too) so I didn't make any chapters,I really hope you guys forgive me! But I think I'll see if my fucking college let me do my fanfic,and maybe I'll post a chapter._**


	9. Apologizes,Apologizes (Plus 1 Chapter)

_**Okay...This is embarrassing, okay, now I'm gonna tell you guys why the fuck I stopped making was my goddamn college...Ugh, alright,if you think it's easy,I'm BRAZILIAN and Brazilian colleges are HARD,so,To make the story a little less big,I forgot to make my homework 'bout freaking animals n' shit,so I didn't pass in Science.**_

 _ **To make you guys forgive me, I'll give you guys a chapter.**_

 _ **Have Fun!**_

* * *

 _RUINS, Kayla's POV_

 _Ugh…This is more fucked up then I thought,me and Alex SPAREd some monsters to get some money,we solved some puzzles,then we FIGHTed a ghost called Napstablooky, he seemed nice, but shy, VERY shy. After SPARING him we walked a bit 'til we found a tree and we heard some footsteps, we froze and waited 'til we heard a voice that appeared to be Toriel's "Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would." She said nervously, probably worried with us._

 _She was gonna call us but when she saw us, she ran towards us. "How did you two get here?" She asked, very worried, before I could say anything, she cuts me off. "Are one of you hurt?"  
"Yep, we're hurt." I sarcastically answer her, she doesn't seems to notice. "There, I'll heal you two, I should not have left you two alone." She said, healing us, although we didn't needed at all._

 _"It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this." "Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer, come, small ones!" Ok. I know I'm short, but FRISK, or Alex…whatever…he's much taller than me! But considering the monster stature, we're short, we followed her into her house, "Do you two smell that?" Hmm…A motherfucking home-made pie…Which smells like Cinnamon AND Butterscotch, I remember before my dad throw me into the orphanage, My mother, Chara, she used to make pies for me and dad, and my nickname is based on my mother's name by the way, because we're very similar, But after she died from a car crash, my father went CRAZY, he bursts into my room, punched and slapped me, and throwed me in front of the orphanage._

 _"Surprise! It's a butterscotch–Cinnamon pie!" I KNEW IT! "I thought we might celebrate your arrival! I want you to have a nice time living here." Wait, "living here"? What the hell? Is she thinking 'bout trapping us here!? We_ _ **CANNOT**_ _let her do this!_

* * *

 _Yo,guys! sorry for not posting chapters, AND for apologizing ALL THE TIME, but I'm a human too, I have to study, sleep, eat, etc. And one of the things that I hate is apologizing..._


	10. Chapter 6: THE SIN BEGINS!

RUINS, Alex (Frisk)'s POV

" _I thought we might celebrate your arrival, I want you to have a nice time living here."_ We hear Toriel say this, as she says " _living here_ " Chara froze.  
I'm starting to think that Kayla will fuck up our chances of surviving, and "accidentally" kill the goat lady, I'll be sure of _NOT_ letting her do the FIGHTing thing.

" _So I will hold off on the snail pie."_ Wait, "snail pie"? The fuck? And I thought the military meal was weird.  
 _"Here, I have another surprise for you_ _two!''_ Oh, what's next? with one and no bathroom?

We follow her to a corridor, and she show us a door " _This is it…_ " She opens the door and show us a bedroom with only **ONE** bed, and **NO BATHROOM** _GREAT_ , but hey, it _'_ s better than nothing..." _Is something burning? Uhm, make yourselves at home!_ " She tell us, running to the kitchen, but it doesn't smell like something is burning, she's probably lying.

We enter the room and I go for the bed, like always, heh…Hey, I know I'm an ex-military, but I'm still a heavy sleeper, Kayla goes for the toy box " _Look at these cool toys!_ " Chara says like she was a fucking seven-years old girl, " _They don't interest me at all_." I tell her this, and she glares me with a "fuck you" look.

She throws the toy into the box, " _Hey, can you scoot a little?"_ She asks me to scoot, and I do so, she lays next to me yawning " _So, Frisk, what'cha gonna do when we get out of this mount?"_ " _Dunno, I think I'll try to find another job_." I reply to her, smiling " _Hey, Frisk can I tell you something?_ " Kayla asks shyly, " _Sure, go ahead_." What does she want to tell me? " _I-I'm in…l-l-love…with…y-you…"_ I froze, she fell in love with ME!? But, I've met at like what? Two hours and a half? I see her stuttering get harder and harder, I love her too… " _Y-You're not gonna say anything?"_ I look at her red eyes, thanI kiss her in the lips, it tastes like chocolate! We kissed for a moment, than we stopped to breathe, "Wow, you're an amazing kisser." " _Well…Thank you, Chara_." " _You don't have to keep calling me Chara, Alex._ " " _Chara's actually a beautiful name_ ~" Kayla blushes very hard, " _S-Stop with the flirting…"_ I chuckle and give Chara a kiss on the forehead, I yawn, " _I'm tired…" "Me too, Alex."_ She yawns as well _"let's sleep, shall we?" "Sure, Frisk!"_ She cuddles to my chest and we both fell asleep…tomorrow will be another great day…

* * *

I know...I know, it's small. But hey! It's better than not releasing a chapter, right? I'm not having time for ANYTHING these days, so I made little chapter just to keep you guys and me, updated.


	11. Chapter 7: The Heartbreaking (Part 1)

_This one's gonna be short. 'cause the next one's gonna be BIG._

* * *

Ruins, Alex (Frisk)'s POV.

* * *

I woke up and Kayla was still on my chest, I slowly moved her a bit, trying not to wake up her. I saw a butterscotch-cinnamon pie on the ground, I get out of the bed and then I grab the pie. I go for my backpack ( **Yes, Alex has a backpack.** ) then I get my fork and take a bite for me. It's freaking delicious!

" _Hey, you're gonna give me a bite too, right?"_ Oh god. I did not noticed that Chara was awake. _"Uh…"_ Oh god, what should I do? _"I'm waiting…"_ Ok, she's _VERY_ pissed, and I don't know why. _"Ok, ok…Here's your bite."_ She takes a bite of the pie and her face turned from a frown to a childish grin. _"Frisk, this is fascinating!"_ Chara runs up and kisses me. " _Jesus fucking Christ, Chara…You were like a freaking demon before you ate the pie!"_ She looks up at me then says, _"Thanks for the compliment~"_ That girl's fucking crazy...That's why those people wanted to throw her in here. And that's why I love her.

I grab my backpack and we head out of the room _,_ then we see Toriel sitting on a chair and reading a book. _"Hey, goat lady." "Howdy Toriel!"_ We greeted her and she does the same. _"Hello, my children!" "Goat lady…We're not kids…"_ I told her that we weren't kids, and she replys. _"Oh sorry…But Frisk, you can call me Toriel If you want."_ " _Ok…But when can we go home?"_ I asked her, and she tensed up. " _F-Frisk, t-this is y-your home now-" "WHAT!?"_ Kayla interrupts. _"You're gonna trap us in here!?" "Kayla! Calm down!"_ Jesus Christ, I knew it! She was gonna fuck up everything! _"Stay here, please. I have something to do."_ Toriel gets up and goes downstairs and we follow her. _"Please, do not try to stop me."_ Toriel warns us, but we ignore it and we kept following her. " _Please, go upstairs."_ Once again, we ignored her and we stopped in a room. " _You two are just like the others." "Prove it. Prove to me that you two are strong enough to fight."_ Oh shit, that can't be good…

* * *

 _Ok, I'm sorry for not posting chapters...I've been busy. But h_ _ey, I'm here to ask. Do you guys wanna an Ask story, another shipping story or a COMPLETELY different story? But don't worry, the shipping and the different one are still from Undertale, but with a feature that I'm gonna show ONLY If you guys really want to...Hehehe...Have fun...~_


	12. Chapter 8: The Heartbreaking (Part 2)

Heh...Sorry, it's not as big as you think...God, I'm such a fucking mess.

* * *

Ruins, STILL Alex (Frisk)'s POV.

" _Prove it. Prove to me that you two are strong enough to FIGHT."_ Oh shit, that can't be good...Are we gonna FIGHT her? If so, I hope Chara doesn't end up killing the poor goat lady. Our souls pop out of our chests and suddenly that terrifying white box trap us again, if you don't know yet, I'm claustrophobic.  
And the good ol' buttons are back!

[FIGHT] (I don't like this one, but I'll use if necessary.)

[ACT] (I don't have anything interesting to talk about this button.)

[ITEM] (It SAVEs you from death!)

[MERCY] (The name of the button says everything.)

" _Alex, the first turn is ours!"_ Kayla says as she tries to press [FIGHT], but I stop her from doing so. " _Let's solve this without spilling blood, understood?"  
_ She stares at me for a second, then replys, " _Understood."_ I nod and press [MERCY].

I spare Toriel and skip our turn, Toriel gets confused, then, angry. _"Fight back or run away!"_ She yells as she throws fireballs at us. Chara manages to dodge the fireballs, I dodged a few, but I was hit in the shoulder by one of 'em. I groaned in pain, but I recovered quickly. I get up, and press [ACT], but instead of checking Toriel, I checked ourselves.

"Chara" 20/20 HP ATK 00 (15) DEF 00 (20)

"Frisk" 18/20 HP ATK 00 (25) DEF 00 (15)

Good, nobody needs an item yet. Toriel doesn't even say anything, she just starts throwing fireballs again. We managed to dodge them all, Chara runs in front of me, not letting me press [MERCY]. _"Chara, what the fu-"_ She puts her indicator finger in my lips, basically the "valentine" way to say "shut up". _"Let ME do it."_ She let go of my shirt and presses [MERCY]. What the fuck? From all of the murderers, she's the only one who SPAREd a life! Toriel doesn't get surprised, she just asks "Why?".

Toriel stopped attacking us, I get confused, but press [MERCY]. _"Ha…ha…Pathetic, isn't it? I can't SAVE a single life…"_ After Toriel's speech, everything went dead silent, we press [MERCY] again. _"No…I understand."_ It's still silent a while, but Toriel breaks it. _"You two would just be sad by being trapped here."_ Chara looks a bit sad, she's probably gonna cry _. "If you two want to the RUINS, I won't stop you."_ Chara starts to tear up…I feel like I'm gonna have a sad time… _"However, when you two pass by this door, please…Don't come back…"_ Chara bursts out crying, and runs up to Toriel and hugs her. Chara's crying a lot now, she'd make a fucking river with those tears! Her crys are now sobs, she kept sobbing for a while. _"G-Goodbye, T-Toriel…"_ Her grip gets stronger, but she let go of her. _"I'll miss you."_ _"I'll miss you too, Kayla…"_ Chara tensed up. Wait, does she knows our real names? Chara shooks her head and kisses Toriel's forehead. " _Bye…"_ I open the door for Chara, she pass by me, and kept staring at a sad goat lady, I feel sorry for her, but…

We have an adventure to continue…

* * *

JESUS CHRIST! That...Believe it or not...was HARD to make! I couldn't think of good fighting scenario, and this was rushed, so, forgive me for doing shitty chapters...Good night, people.


	13. Chapter 9: sans

I made this a little longer, as an apology.

* * *

?, Chara's POV

I just can't believe that we left Toriel behind…But I must be strong, we have to leave this place forgotten by god, I can't end their suffering by killing them, why? I just can't…I've already killed someone in the surface, I cannot just kill everything in sight…..

Can I…?

Snow Area, No POV

As soon as they passed by the ruins' exit door, a chill came on both their spines, there was just snow and trees, nothing else could be seen…

They started walking into a snow road. They didn't know where they were going, until they saw a sign pointing forward and saying snowdin.

Frisk smiled, he was looking determined, he wanted to SAVE them, but he wasn't sure how. But Chara, she frowned, she just wanted to get out of that cursed place.

They went down at that path until they heard a noise, a noise of something stepping in a tree branch, both of them froze at the sound of it. they turn around quickly, but they saw nothing, but a broken tree branch.

They were freezing to death. Frisk was probably 4ºC or 3ºC, but Chara was -9ºC. They kept walking for a bit, then they saw a bridge with 2 meters wide wood bars in front of them.

As soon as Frisk stepped in the wood bridge, a voice came from behind them. " _Humans."_ They froze, they didn't moved an inch. _"_ _Do you know how to greet new pals? Turn around and shake my hand."_ Chara turned around. But Frisk didn't.

He refused to turn around. And Chara, she saw a skeleton in front of her. She didn't know what to do, she stick her hand to the skeleton, and he shaked her hand, but as soon as the palm of his hand touched her's, it makes the sound of a whoopee cushion.

Frisk finally turns around, and see as the skeleton grins at Chara twitching her eye. " _Heheh… The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's_ _always_ _funny. Anyways, you two are humans, right?"_ They both nod their heads _._ _"I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton."_

" _I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now."_ Chara took a step back in fear. _"But…Y'know…I don't really care about capturing anybody."_ Chara sighs in relief, " _But somebody did captured my heart…"_ Sans holds her chin, and leans for a kiss and Chara slaps him in the face and steps back.

Frisk gets in front of Chara, and glares angrily at the skeleton. " _Dude, what the fuck do you think you're doing!?" "_ _Hey, hey...chill…I was only kidding."_ Frisk kept glaring at him. _"As I was saying, I don't care about capturing anyone, but my brother, Papyrus, he's a human-hunting_ _fanatic_ _." "Hey, actually, I think that him over there."_

Frisk and Chara turned around to see very tall skeleton with a scarf, running towards them.

They don't know what to expect…

* * *

I don't know what to expect from you guys either.


End file.
